Danke
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Was bedeutet Familie? Findet heraus, was sie für Charlie bedeutet.


Spontane Eingebungen sind die Besten, sagt man, aber hier bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ist einfach so eine Idee gewesen, die ich geschrieben habe. Über Reviews würde ich freuen.  
Ich danke all jenen, die meine Stärke sind. Ich habe Euch lieb. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Danke**

Charlie saß zusammen mit seinem Bruder und seinem Vater an einem runden Tisch. Alle drei trugen Smokings, schließlich war es eine förmliche Veranstaltung, bei der leere Plätze besetzt werden mussten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich von seinem Bruder zur Teilnahme an dieser Veranstaltung überreden lassen, der sich nicht davon abbringen lassen wollte, ihn mitzunehmen. Zum Schluss hatte ihm sogar sein Vater zugesetzt. Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben, nicht mehr widersprochen und zugesagt, weil es die einfachste Lösung war. Nun saß er hier und hoffte, dass es zumindest ein interessantes Programm geben würde, denn sonst hätte sich der Abend gar nicht gelohnt.

Ihr Tisch befand sich im vorderen Bereich des Saals, direkt an der Bühne mit Rednerpult, auf dem eine Frau gerade das Mikrofon auf ihre Höhe einstellte. Aus Langeweile beobachtete Charlie sie, woraufhin sie ihn anlächelte. Ihr Gesicht sagte ihm gar nichts, aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein Höflichkeitslächeln. Was für eine Veranstaltung das war, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte auch keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn in dem Augenblick richtete sich die Frau auf und räusperte sich. Dann eröffnete sie die Zeremonie: "Ich begrüße Sie zur diesjährigen Verleihung des Grünen Bandes als Auszeichnung für besonderes Engagement hier in Seattle. Der Preis wird jedes Jahr vom FBI für Engagement in den USA verliehen. Begrüßen Sie mit mir den stellvertretenden Leiter, der den Preis übergeben wird."

Ein durchschnittlicher Mann mit leichtem Bauchansatz stand von einem Stuhl im hinteren Bereich der Bühne auf und schüttelte der Frau die Hand, die daraufhin ein paar Schritte nach hinten ging und auf einen Stuhl setzte. Das zuvor niedrig gestellte Mikrofon zog er wieder hoch, bevor er seine Laudatio begann: "Dieses Jahr gibt es nur einen Preisträger, von dem sie sicher alle schon gehört haben oder zumindest profitiert. Ich freue mich, das Grüne Band als Auszeichnung für besonderes Engagement an einen jungen Mathematiker verleihen zu dürfen, der es wie kein anderer geschafft, die Verbrechensbekämpfung zuerst auf Los Angeles Straßen und dann in den gesamten Vereinigten Staaten zu unterstützen. Daher bitte ich Prof. Charles Eppes auf die Bühne."

Ungläubig schaute Charlie drein, als ein Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet wurde, dann schaute er seinen Vater an, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte, woraufhin er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, der ihm das gleiche Eppes-Lächeln zukommen ließ. Schließlich erhob er sich langsam von seinem Platz, immer noch wie betäubt. Ein letztes Mal lächelten sein Bruder und sein Vater ihm zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Bühne machte. Wie in Trance ging er Schritt um Schritt weiter, erklomm die Stufen hinauf zur Bühne. Dort wurde er mit einem kräftigen Händedruck vom stellvertretenden Leiter des FBIs begrüßt, der ihm dann das Grüne Band überreichte und ihm alles Gute wünschte, bevor sie sich gemeinsam zu den Kameras umdrehten. Diese machten Fotos für die Presse oder filmten für die Nachrichten.

Das alles erlebte Charlie nur unbewusst. Erst als er Blitzlicht sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was soeben geschehen war. Also strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, denn mit dieser Ehrung hatte er nicht gerechnet, als sein Bruder einige Tage zuvor begann, ihn mit diesem Bankett zu nerven. Selbst sein Vater hatte scheinbar Bescheid gewusst, sonst hätte er ihn nicht zum Mitgehen überredet.

Beide hatten ihren Teil zu seinen Leistungen beigetragen. Solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sein Vater ihn immer unterstützt, hatte auf seine Frau verzichtet, damit er nach Princeton gehen konnte. Sein Bruder dagegen hatte ihn in dessen Arbeit beim FBI eingebunden und somit die Möglichkeit gegeben, all das zu entwickeln, wofür er diesen Preis erhielt. Beide hatten immer an ihn geglaubt, auch wenn Zweifler anderer Meinung waren. Über seine Freude legte sich Trauer, denn er dachte an seine Mutter, die diesen Moment nicht mehr miterleben durfte. Doch er hoffte, dass sie ihm von irgendwo zusah.

Der Moment der Dankesrede war gekommen, also stellte sich Charlie hinter das Rednerpult. Als er sich sammeln wollte, um mit eine Rede zu beginnen, die er nicht vorbereitet hatte, ließ er seinen Blick über die Stuhlreihen vor ihm gleiten. Er suchte den Blickkontakt zu seinem Bruder und seinem Vater, mit denen er diesen Moment teilen wollte. Dann erblickte er seinen Bruder, der ebenso strahlte wie er selbst. Die Freude über den Preis war ihm anzusehen. Als dieser Charlies Blick bemerkte, nickte er ihm aufmunternd zu. Auch sein Vater konnte seine Gefühle nicht verbergen, denn in den alten Augen funkelten Glückstränen.

Einen letzten Blick warf er zu seiner Familie, bevor er schließlich zu sprechen begann: "Vielleicht verstehen Sie, dass mich das hier alles etwas unvorbereitet trifft und mir im Augenblick die Worte fehlen, denn ich wusste bis jetzt nichts von dieser Verleihung und wurde unter einem anderen Vorwand hergelockt. Außerdem sind Wörter nicht meine Stärke, das ist die Mathematik und eine noch viel wichtigere Stärke und auch Stütze ist meine Familie. Deshalb widme ich diesen Preis Euch, die Ihr mich über die Jahre unterstützt und mir geholfen habt. Ihr seid der Grund, dass ich hier stehe."

Eine so kurze Dankesrede hatte es zuvor selten gegeben, aber Charlie wusste und hatte nichts anderes zu sagen, er hatte einfach nur auf sein Herz gehört. Die wenigen Worte hatten aber mehr verursacht, als er vermutet hatte. Das Publikum applaudierte ihm, denn alle, vor allem FBI-Agenten, wussten wie wichtig die Familie war, wussten wie nötig man den Rückhalt brauchte.

Dann wurde Charlie von seinem Laudator in den hinteren Bereich der Bühne geführt, wo er sich hinsetzte und wartete bis die Veranstaltung beendet war. Anschließend wurde eine Pressekonferenz abgehalten, an der er teilnehmen musste. Das gehörte zu diesem Preis dazu. Wieder sah er nur Blitzlichter und lächelte in die Kameras, bevor er sich den Reportern stellte und geduldig ihre Fragen beantwortete. Dabei verlor er seine Familie aus den Augen, die er, egal wie angestrengt er auch die Personen im Saal beobachtete, nicht sah. Allerdings spürte er, dass sie in der Nähe waren, also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Reporter.

Als endlich alle Fragen beantwortet waren, alle Bilder gemacht, ging er ins Foyer, wo er hoffentlich seine Familie finden würde. Denn er wollte seinen Triumph mit den Menschen feiern, die ihm am Herzen lagen und diesen Preis verdienten. Das war nicht Charlies Preis, das war der Eppes-Preis, der ihm stellvertretend für seine Mutter, seinen Vater und seinen Bruder verliehen worden war, denen er alles verdankte. Als er seine Familie schließlich fand, tat er etwas, dass nicht zum alltäglichen Leben in dieser Familie gehörte. Er umarmte beide innig, um so seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. In dieser Bewegung waren all das enthalten, was er auf der Bühne gefühlt hatte.


End file.
